vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Smoke
Summary Tomas Vrbada, also known as Smoke, is a ninja assassin who was turned from a human into a cyborg in the original timeline of the Mortal Kombat series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat II as an unplayable secret character in human form, and first became playable in Mortal Kombat 3 in cyborg form. He appears in the franchise's reboot, now retaining his human form in canon for the first time in almost two decades. Smoke debuted in Mortal Kombat II as a hidden character to fight against, along with Noob Saibot and Jade. He was often spotted in the Living Forest stage in which he (along with Jade) peeked out of the trees. Like Reptile when he made his first appearance, he was simply a palette-swap of Scorpion with puffs of smoke surrounding him, but would move extremely fast. He would appear randomly before matches, offering clues that would enable the player to fight him, as Reptile had in the original Mortal Kombat. Smoke would not have his own storyline until he was featured in Mortal Kombat 3, where he was once again a hidden character, but accessible to players with the use of a code. In this appearance, he would be a tortured, human soul trapped in the body of a cyborg. His most defining feature is the fact that he constantly emits smoke. This, combined with his power to teleport and turn invisible, once made him one of the Lin Kuei's top assassins. In Mortal Kombat (2011), it's revealed that he has long, flowing silver hair that covers his face (although it is shown been blown back in renders and artwork). Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, possibly higher Name: Smoke; real name is Tomas Vrbada Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Classification: Cyborg (original timeline); Human/Enenra (alternate timeline), Ninja Assassin | Undead (After being revived as a Revenant) Age: 34 Destructive Capacity: At least Wall Level+ (defeated Kano, Sektor, Reptile, Kitana and Shang Tsung disguised as Noob Saibot in MK9) Range: Several meters with projectiles Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic reflexes/reactions (defeated Reptile in MK9) Durability: Wall Level+ | Wall Level+ (immortality makes him hard to kill) Lifting Strength: Class 1 Striking Power: Class KJ Stamina: Superhuman, potentially limitless as a cyborg (seeing as he's just a cyborg that doesn't need any rest or nourishment) | Limitless Standard Equipment: His kunai Intelligence: Above average; skilled combatant, and AI level as a cyborg Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, stamina, expert martial artist, smoke manipulation, logia Intangibility, teleportation, can inflict internal damage, has limited mind control with his gas, invisibility | Immortality (type 1 and 7) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Spear:' Smoke would send out a rope tipped with a Kunai at the end to impale the victim and pull them through the air towards him. In his cyborg form, Smoke would catapult a trident-like spear from his chest rather than his arm. '-Teleport Punch:' Smoke teleports behind his opponent, punching them in the head. This is taken from Scorpion. '-Leg Takedown:' Smoke trips the opponent with a leg scissor takedown. '-Smokeycut:' Smoke goes underground and then teleports under the opponent, performing a vertical uppercut, hitting them on the way up. Air Throw: While in the air, Smoke grabs the opponent and throws them back on the ground. '-Invisibility:' Smoke disappears while a puff of smoke helps him become invisible. *'''-Vanish:' Turns Smoke completely invisible. '-Smoke Away/Smoke Towards:' Smoke turns into a cloud of smoke and dashes forwards or backwards. *'-Phase Away/Phase Towards:' Smoke dashes at a longer distance with increased invincibility. '-Teleport:' Smoke disappears, then reappears punching the opponent in the back and in front of them. *'-Smokeport:' In addition to the two hits, Smoke will jump down from above and attack the opponent. '-Smoke Cloud:' Smoke throws a smoke projectile at his opponent. If it connects, they are teleported up into the air and closer to Smoke, where they are vulnerable to attack, similar to Noob Saibot's Black Hole. *'-Smoke Bomb:' The smoke column goes higher, can trap mid-air opponents and hit (but not teleport) opponents when they are laying down. '-Shake:' Smoke stands in place and surrounds himself with smoke, if a projectile touches him, Smoke will counter attack. *'-Vibration:' Not only can it counter projectile but it can now counter most melee attacks with the exception of low melee attacks and X-Rays. '-Burn Out:' Smoke teleport-punches his opponent, then runs behind them and delivers a German Suplex which slams the opponent's head onto the ground, breaking their skull and neck. Then, while they are trying to get up, Smoke kicks them in the face, breaking their skull even more. '''Key: Base' | Revenant Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Cyborg Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Undeads Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artist Category:Teleportation Category:Invisibility Users Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Ninja Category:Assassins Category:Air Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Comicbook Characters